


Don't Let Me Grow Cold

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bed Sharing Meme, Gen, Jade Arc, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sharing a bed for warmth, Snow, There Is Only One Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: Bed-sharing Meme: JadeThe cool touch of the sheets warms slow beneath the warmth of their bodies, enough that Fai can feel the heat of the man beside him even without closing the distance.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Kudos: 20





	Don't Let Me Grow Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Fai shares a bed for warmth in the Country of Jade.

It could be colder. That’s the thing - it’s not like he’s never spent a winter night curled into himself, the falling dusk creeping through his bones like the ice creeping over the windows, fingers of frost that curl in spirals on glass and the chill beneath his ribs much the same.

And stone walls, while cold to touch, keep the worst of it out; as do the heavy curtains as they fall into place, a susurrant tumble of brocade and wool that ripples shadows all across the room, dark fabric soaking up the dim light from the lantern like wine through cloth.

“Move over,” says Kurogane, brass clinking against wood as the lantern meets the bedside armoire, and for once it isn’t a grunt or a snarl or any kind of guttural dismissal; just the voice of a man, a little tired, a little soft, melting into the subtle quiet that had stolen over the town of Spirit just as the snow had started to fall.

Obligingly, Fai shuffles across the bed, the thick mattress sinking and spongy beneath his hands, his knees as he rolls towards the walls; the heavy wood of the bedframe creaks gently, the sound timeworn and patient somehow, as though it can bear more than just his slight weight. Which doesn’t surprise Fai, somehow, seeing as the mass of pillows and quilts and blankets piled high across the bed are as heavy and deep as the snow piling up outside the windows.

The bedframe creaks rather more when Kurogane takes a seat on his side of the bed, rolling his shoulders a little as he slides out of his coat, and then the buttoned shirt with its starched collar; he folds both with brisk snaps of his hands, his shadow high on the walls and his shoulders bare and broad beneath the high cut of his undershirt, thin cloth stretched crisp and white and sheer across the thick muscle of his back.

Fai looks away, head bowed, and if his heartbeat stutters as he crawls into the bedding it’s only for the chill that fogs his breath and nothing more.

The mattress dips when Kurogane slides beneath the covers proper, the rustle of sheets and the shuffling sound of down as it settles in the quilt loud in the silence of two men sharing one small space, and when Kurogane shifts to turn down the lantern, the room falls quickly into darkness.

There’s a handspan of mattress beneath them, enough for the quilts to dip into a valley, and the cool touch of the sheets warms slow beneath the warmth of their bodies, enough that Fai can feel the heat of the man beside him even without closing the distance. They do not speak. They never speak when the lights are out, and Fai counts his breaths in time with the patter of his heart, in time with the soft ringing in his ears, the deep hush of snow falling into the night a blanket of quietude that muffles any sound before it is born.

After a time, Kurogane shifts once more, silent in the darkness; a broad shape rising as a shadow upon a shadow as he turns to face the door, and Fai blinks slowly, fingers curling into the warm echo Kurogane leaves within the sheets.

It would be easy, to move close; the simplest thing in all the worlds to slide into the space that Kurogane leaves behind him, to press his hands cold and trembling against the broad span of that warm, strong back. To seek heat in the darkness, and blame it all upon the snow.

Fai knots his fingers in the sheets, and keeps himself still until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, the concept of platonic bed sharing was definitely a thing before efficient heaters were invented. In this case, it's edging away from platonic - especially on Fai's end.


End file.
